This invention relates generally to vehicle frame straightening equipment: and, more particularly, a fixture assembly for lifting, holding, centering, measuring while repairing damaged vehicles. The invention is an improvement upon U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,286 which is incorporated herein by reference.
In recent years, automotive vehicles have been constructed almost entirely with unitized bodies. That is, the entire frame and body of the vehicle are a unit assembly. This form of vehicle construction has been found to be economical, lighter in weight and can equal or exceed the strength of conventional frames or chassis. The repair of unitized vehicle bodies has typically involved the use of frame straightening equipment such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,066 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,636 sometimes called "rack type" equipment. The measurement of the amount of correction required to restore the vehicle to its original manufacturer's specification has involved either a separate "checking bench" such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,803 or gauging systems which were adapted to be supported by the vehicle such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,731,936; 4,329,784; and 4,442,608.
Other prior art devices have shown apparatus wherein a platform provides securing means for rigidly securing a vehicle upon a straightening bench to be subject to the straightening operation which permit longitudinal and transverse movement of the vehicle upon the platform such as shown in U.K. Patent No. 1,323,163; U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,937; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,570.
Other devices, called "bench type" apparatus, are those where the vehicle is driven over the apparatus as opposed the "rack type" where the vehicle is driven upon the apparatus.